The Darkest Hour 2
by katiec32
Summary: missing scenes from the end of this episode :)


"N-no" whispered Merlin as the veil closed. Lancelot was gone.

Merlin was shocked, he looked around, stunned, his mind unable to keep up with what had happened.

He looked down at Arthur, still unconscious on the ground, his eyes flashed gold and Arthur started to rouse. Merlin looked from him, back to the place where Lancelot had just disappeared. He was still staring ahead in shock when Arthur rose.

"Merlin?" Arthur demanded, "Merlin what happened?" Merlin slowly turned around, his face was distraught.

Arthur raised his eyebrows at him, "Merlin?" "I couldn't stop him…" Merlin said, his voice cracking. Arthur looked around, confused. "Lancelot?" he asked. Merlin nodded, tears were forming in his eyes.

Arthur walked toward him, he put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and looked at him seriously, "Merlin, I need you to tell me what happened" he said gently.

Merlin shook his head quickly, as if to clear it and looked up at Arthur. "I couldn't let you do it Arthur, I was going to do it myself so I…." he trailed off. Arthur raised an eyebrow, " _You_ knocked me out?" he asked in disbelief. Merlin nodded. "The woman, the Cailleach, she told me it was not my time, and when I looked up, Lancelot was… he…" Merlin broke off and gave Arthur a look. Arthur nodded; he understood what Lancelot had done.

Arthur's face looked troubled, "you should have let me go Merlin" he said. There was no anger in his voice, only sadness.

Merlin shook his head, "it was not your destiny to die here Arthur, I couldn't let you go." Arthur looked at him with confusion, but quickly turned away when he heard Gwaine groan in pain.

They hurried over and saw he was waking up. Merlin helped him to sit, and Gwaine rubbed his head. "What happened?" he asked. Neither Merlin nor Arthur replied. Gwaine looked at Merlin, and took in the sad expression on his face, "Lancelot?" he asked. Merlin nodded. Gwaine stood up. "He is a brave man" Gwaine said seriously. Merlin only nodded.

"Come on" said Arthur, "we need to find the others." Merlin glanced back to where the veil had been, "goodbye Lancelot" he whispered, before following Gwaine and Arthur.

They heard the screeches of the Wyvern as they approached the courtyard. Gwaine and Arthur drew their swords and they moved forward cautiously. They saw Elyan, Leon, and Percival huddled in a corner. Percival was clearly hurt, and the others were in front of him, swords drawn, swinging at the Wyvern as they swooped.

Arthur ran out, distracting them "Run! Get out of here!" he ordered. Elyan, Leon, and Percival all stood and ran toward the boat, Gwaine and Arthur circled back to back with their swords drawn, swinging at the beasts.

Merlin remained in the doorway they had come from. He whispered "s'enthend' apakhorein nun epello" and looked at the creatures as his eyes flashed gold, they screeched and flew away. Gwaine and Arthur looked around in confusion. Merlin ran forward "come on, let's get out of here!" he said. Arthur took one last look at the sky and ran to lead them out toward the boat.

They reached the boat and found the others waiting for them. "Where's Lancelot?" asked Percival as they approached.

Arthur looked at him sadly and shook his head. "I'm sorry" Merlin said quietly, "I tried to stop him."

"It's not your fault Merlin" Arthur said firmly, "come on, let's get away from this place, we can set up camp and explain everything." The Knights nodded in agreement and climbed back into the boat. They travelled back across the water in silence. Even Gwaine was quiet as the group made their way back to the old fortress they had spent the previous night in.

Merlin looked at Percival's wound; he had a deep cut on his arm but it was not too serious. He bandaged it as best he could. They had some firewood left over. Merlin lit the fire and they all sat around staring into it. Arthur explained what had happened, how Gwaine had been knocked out, how both he and Merlin had offered themselves as sacrifice, but it was Lancelot who heroically walked past them into the veil. Merlin noted that he left out the part where he had knocked Arthur out. If he was not so upset he would have been amused. "Lancelot acted bravely, his sacrifice has saved not only us, but the entire kingdom. He will be remembered with honour" Arthur finished. The Knights all nodded, "he is a hero" said Elyan.

Arthur shook himself and stood up. They needed food, water, and firewood. Elyan, Gwaine, Percival and Leon headed off in search of food and water, while Merlin offered to collect firewood.

Merlin was collecting wood, deep in thought, his face full of sadness when he heard a loud crack as someone stepped on a branch behind him. He spun around and saw that Arthur had followed him.

Merlin turned back to his task of collecting wood, and Arthur sat down on a log nearby. "Merlin, I wanted to thank you" he said slowly. Merlin frowned, "what for?" Arthur smiled, "certainly not for knocking me out, but for what you intended to do." Merlin looked at him warily. "But I didn't do it" he said, sitting beside Arthur on the log. Arthur looked at him, "you would have?" he asked. Merlin nodded seriously "I still would" he said.

Arthur regarded him curiously, "you don't have to do that for me" he said. Merlin shook his head, "yes I do, Arthur. You have a great destiny ahead of you; I won't let anything stop you from becoming the great King that Camelot deserves."

Merlin smiled at Arthur's puzzled expression and stood up, "come on, that should be enough fire wood."

Arthur stood up also. He squeezed Merlin's shoulder and they exchanged an understanding nod, before walking back to the fortress together.


End file.
